


Sugar On The Asphalt

by clytemnestras



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU - Runaways, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>elena drives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar On The Asphalt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/gifts).



The moon is round and full and swinging low and there are seven cars sat on the edge of the woods.  
  
Odds are at least one belongs to a monster or the dead - and she might be both, but that's just encouragement. Glass blankets the passenger seat and slides across her knuckles like snow and she opens the door to slide across and feel the wheel under her hand.  
  
How long before they come looking? Hard to say. How long before they forget entirely? Not long enough.  
  
The engine hums just so under her hands and feet and headlights only brighten five foot in front of her and she could just sink into the night and never resurface.  
  
It's a nice thought.  
  
Jeremy's ipod sits in the dock, fills the car with something living and Jimmy Eat World songs twine with the night - _what's wrong, baby? don't they treat you like they should?_  
  
Night just rolls out like fresh asphalt, keeps going, going, gone; Mystic Falls a vanishing spot in the rear view then wiped away like fruitflies on the windscreen. Her skin likes the feeling of not being watched. Her chest likes the feeling of being welded shut.  
  
_did you take 'em for it? every penny that you could?_  
  
Daylight spills out and the car keeps moving, will not stop until elena gilbert is a ghost and she's just - whoever the fuck she is without the name and face slowing her down. Roads split off into highways and back into backstreets and no one pulls ahead - no one dares. A cop sidles up beside her and she puts her mouth to his wrist and makes him forget his own name. Wind flies through the smashed window, feels like kisses to her neck.  
  
Some city - any city - unfolds, greyscale and airless. A girl in purple and black like a bruise sits on the curb; tangled hair spilling over her shoulders, her jeans ripped at the knees. her knees are bent, feet spread in the road. Her back is stretched on the ground, head pillowed in the yellowing suburban grass, a notebook open over her face.

Elena stops the car.  
  
"Hey, you going anywhere?"  
  
The girl sits up, the book falling shut in her lap. Her eyes are black-rimmed and wild.  
  
"Nowhere, actually, but I can be persuaded otherwise."  
  
She smiles like she knows all of Elena's secrets - and couldn't care less. Elena brushes the glass off the passenger side and leans over to open the door.  
  
"I'm Dawn", the girl smiles, wraps her fingers around the silver cross at her throat.  
  
"Elena", she smiles back.  
  
Dawn leans back like she's found something like a home, feet settled just above the dashboard. "Let's go be monsters."  
  
Elena starts the car.


End file.
